Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut
by Sikarin Audi Jiyoon
Summary: Discontinued
1. Awal Masuk Sekolah

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Trans Tv**

**Inspired by: Cinta Cenat Cenut **

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dan mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda.**

**A/N : Maafkan Audi jika sifat tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sangat OOC, karna Audi tidak bisa bikin tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sifatnya sama seperti aslinya ^^**

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

"Ayah! Ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat lo…" Kata seorang gadis yang rambutnya berwarna pink dan mata berwarna hijau itu.

"Iya iya Sakura… Sarapan dulu kalau tidak nanti kamu dan sakit perut lagi nyampe tempat tujuan, kalau ayah dan kamu sakit perut… bahaya kan?" Balas sang Ayah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakashi.

"Iya deh…." Kata Sakura mengalah. Memang sih sekarang masih jam setengah enam, tapi Sakura tidak mau jadi ketularan ayahnya yang sudah jadi rajanya telat.

Sakura pun mengambil sebuah piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi, ikan asin, dan kangkung. Hanya itu yang dapat ia makan untuk saat ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan ayahnya hanyalah sebagai pengantar surat. Hidup serba pas-pasan. Jadi, semua serba keterbatasan. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, "Ayo ayah… telat nih! Mana hari pertama lagi!" Gerutu Sakura.

"Iya yah, Sakura benar… nanti kalau dia terlambat bagaimana? Kalau ayah sih telat juga ga papa" Ujar sang Ibu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan juga adalah Haku.-ceritanya disini Haku itu perempuan ya-

"Huh, iya deh ayah pergi sekarang…." Kata Kakashi. Kakashi dan Sakura pun langsung keluar dari rumah mereka dan mereka pun menaiki Kakashi pun menyalakan motornya.

Kakashi melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah "Bu, ga disangka ya, anak kita yang satu ini sudah dewasa," Kata Kakashi bangga

"Ih, ayah apaan sih….!" Kata Sakura merona

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan ayah benar juga, kamu sekarang sudah dewasa ya Sakura!" Kata Haku lembut

"Iiiih, ibu!" Seru Sakura

"Yasudah, Bu, kami pergi ya" Kata Kakashi

"Iya" Balas Haku tersenyum

Kakashi dan Sakura pun berangkat. Perjalanan mereka pun terhenti karna jalanan macet. Disaat itulah sebuah mobil yang berada di sebelah mereka membuka jendela mobilnya dan orang yang membuka jendela itu, membuang kaleng bekas minuman tepat ke wajah Kakashi.

"Heh! Kalau buang sampah liat-liat dong! Ga liat apa kalau disini ada orang!" Gerutu Sakura.

"Makanya kalau punya muka jangan dimiripin sama tempat sampah!" Balas Sang pembuang sampah sinis

"Eh! Jangan asal ngomong ya! Ayah aku ini mukanya ganteng ga kayak kamu! Rambutmu saja kayak pantat ayam!" Kata Sakura yang tak kalah sinis.

"Apa kau bilang? Sialan!" Umpat sang pembuang sampah itu.

"Biarin aja dasar…." "Stttt, Sakura biarkan saja! Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat sampai ke sekolahmu" Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan sindirannya, Kakashi sudah memotong perkataannya.

Kakashi dan Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju sekolah Sakura yaitu SMA Harapan. Tempat dimana hanya orang kaya lah yang bisa bersekolah disana. Tapi, bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa sekolah disana? Jawabannya adalah dia mendapat beasiswa. Cukup beruntung karna cukup sulit untuk bisa lolos dari ujian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Kakashi pun sampai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura di sekolah barunya itu.

SKIP TIME

"Berikut ini adalah beberapa peraturan yang tidak di perbolehkan untuk… dan…." Ceramah Ketua OSIS.

Saat ketua OSIS sedang sibuk-sibuknya menceramahi, mikrofon yang dipakai ketua OSIS itu direbut oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat disegani oleh semua murid di sekolah itu. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya saja yang disegani disana, ada tujuh orang yang sangat disegani disana. Bahkan ketua OSIS pun takluk dengan mereka bertujuh. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Kankuro. Merekalah ketujuh orang yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh murid di SMA Harapan.

"Dengar! Kalian semua, yang sekarang sedang di ospek, harus takluk dengan kami! SMASH!" Seru Kiba.

SKIP TIME

Saat Sakura sedang istirahat, seseorang mendekat padanya. Dia berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Hai! Kenalin namaku Lee! Kamu?" Kata Lee

"Aku Sakura, eh kamu tadi liat ga sih orang yang ngambil mikrofon dari ketua OSIS dan langsung menyuruh kita takluk sama mereka? Aneh banget! Masa kita disuruh takluk sama mereka! Siapa sih mereka! OSIS aja bukan kok kita disuruh takluk! Apaan tuh SMASH?" Gerutu Sakura. Lee sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura, 'Masa dia ga kenal sih sama mereka?' batin Lee

"SMASH itu Seven Man As Seven Hero, mereka itu anak dari yang punya sekolah ini… mereka kan lagi terkenal banget di seluruh Indonesia, memangnya kamu ga tahu?" Tanya Lee

"Nggak tuh," Jawab Sakura datar

Lee pun menghela nafas "hhh, nih ya karna aku baik hati dan tidak sombong… aku kasih tahu ya satu persatu personil SMASH, Sasuke, dia adalah leader SMASH dia ganteng, kata orang sih cool… salah satu pewaris TORO grup, memiliki fans girl yang sangat amat sangat banyak. Gaara, dia sangat senang membaca novel, anaknya sih pendiem, tapi karna dia pendiem itulah dia memiliki fans girl yang ga kalah banyak dengan Sasuke, dia juga salah satu pewaris TORO grup. Sai selalu mendengarkan musik kapan pun dia berada, orangnya baik akrab sama temen-temennya, dia juga punya banyak fans girl dan dia juga salah satu dari pewaris TORO grup. Kankuro, rajanya playboy, tapi, walaupun dia playboy, hanya dialah yang paling sering latihan coreo, dia punya cukup banyak fans girl. Naruto, hampir setiap detik dia main psp, itu juga kalau pspnya ga di rebut sama Kiba ga perlu ditanya, Naruto juga punya fans girl. Kiba dan Neji mereka berdua adalah adik dan kakak, mereka memiliki perbedaan sifat, Kiba, ga kalah seringnya main psp -itu juga kalau dia berhasil ngambil pspnya Naruto-, memiliki cukup banyak fans girl tapi sepertinya kalah dari Naruto. Sedangkan adiknya Neji, adalah pangeran playboy -tingkatan playboy dibawah Kankuro- sama seperti yang lainnya, dia juga punya fans girl yang ga kalah banyaknya dengan Kankuro." Jelas Lee panjang lebar.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu sedetil itu sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakan bekal makanannya.

"Kan aku juga baca dari majalah…" Jawab Lee dengan semangatnya. Sakura yang melihat tingkah teman baru ini hanya sweatdrop.

Saat Lee dan Sakura sedang ngobrol, anggota SMASH pun datang mengganggu mereka.

Sakura memerhatikan mereka satu persatu-satu. Matanya melebar setelah melihat Sasuke. 'Itu kan cowok yang tadi ngelemparin kaleng bekas ke ayah' batin Sakura.

"Kamu kan yang tadi lemparin kaleng bekas ke ayah aku, ngapain kamu kesini! Udah sana pergi!" Bentak Sakura.

"Heh! Berani banget kamu kayak gitu ke Sasuke!" Bentak Kiba balik.

"Biarin! Terserah aku dong! Emang kamu siapa aku! Kamu bukan siapa-siapa aku ya!" Sindir Sakura.

"Karna kamu udah gak sopan sama kita, kamu kita hukum berdiri di tiang bendera seharian ini" Kata Sasuke datar.

"APA? Kamu kan bukan pengurus OSIS! Ngapain aku nurutin perkataan kamu! Gak penting banget!" Balas Sakura.

"Berani sekali kamu seperti itu! Berdiri di tiang bendera!" Bentak Sasuke -OOC mode:on-

"Tidak! Enak aja!" Tolak Sakura.

"He-hei, Sudah… jangan berantem kayak gini dong…" Kata Sai berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan deathglare mereka berdua. Anggota SMASH dan Lee pun sweatdrop. Lalu perlahan-lahan mereka menjauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi, mereka berdua menyadari kalau teman-temannya itu menjauh dan langsung menyuruh mereka untuk tetap berada disana.

"Hei kalian! Jangan kabur! Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan cewek jidat lebar ini" Sindir Sasuke

"APA kau bilang aku cewek jidat lebar! Lee jangan tinggalkan aku bersama cowok pantat ayam ini!" Sindir Sakura

"APA? Kau bilang aku cowok pantat ayam! Sialan sekali kau ini! Sini! Kalau kau berani, lawan aku!" Tantang Sasuke -masih dalam keadaan OOC-

"Hah, Kau pikir aku takut apa? Sini!" Tantang Sakura balik.

Dan saat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah saling memukul, Guru Tsunade datang melerai mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berhenti!" Bentak Tsunade. Namun tidak digubris oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Disaat itulah Tsunade marah dan "BERHENTII!" Teriak Tsunade menggelegar ke seluruh sekolah SMA Harapan sampai ada kaca kelas yang pecah gara-gara frekuensi suara Tsunade yang terlalu keras atau besar. -semua yang mendengar teriakan Tsunade langsung menutup telinga mereka-. Dan sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti. "Kalian berdua ke ruang Ibu sekarang juga!" Lanjut Tsunade setelah berhasil membuat mereka berdua berhenti berkelahi.

Dengan keadaan luka memar di pipi sebelah kanan Sakura dan benjol di pipi kiri Sasuke, mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang Tsunade dengan sedikit pincang, karena tadi mereka juga sempat saling tendang menendang.

"Kalian! Hari pertama semester baru sudah bertengkar! Dan kau Sakura! Ini kan baru hari pertamamu sekolah!" Bentak Tsunade.

"…." Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan wajah mereka.

"Sekarang kalian Ibu hukum berdiri di tiang bendera sampai pulang sekolah" Kata Tsunade dingin

"Ta-tapi bu, Ini kan bukan salah saya! Dia yang salah! Karena tidak mau menuruti…"

"BERDIRI DI TIANG BENDERA SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH SEKARANG!" Teriak Tsunade dengan deathglarenya yang sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa SMA Harapan itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pergi menuju tiang bendera.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka berdiri di tiang bendera itu. Keringat mulai bercucuran di kening mereka.

"Cih, gara-gara kamu, aku jadi dihukum begini…" Kata Sasuke datar. -OOC mode:off-

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu cari gara-gara sama aku, inilah hasilnya kalau cari gara-gara sama aku" Balas Sakura

"Sialan kau! Kau mau menambah memar di mukamu itu hah?" Bentak Sasuke -Kembali OOC-

"Apa? Kalau mau pukul langsung pukul aja deh ga usah nge sok kayak gitu…" Kata Sakura.

"O-ow, mereka mau berantem lagi tuh" Kata Naruto yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak bersama anggota SMASH dan Lee.

"Iya kau benar Naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lee.

"Jadi, daritadi kau ada disini? Ngapain kamu ngikutin kita? Pergi sono!" Kata Kiba yang daritadi tidak menyadari keberadaan Lee.

"Iya iya aku pergi sekarang" Kata Lee. Lalu, Lee pun berjalan menuju tiang bendera, menghampiri Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri sini terus?" Tanya Lee

"Sampai pulang sekolah, kenapa?" Jawab Sakura

"Hah? Pulang sekolah? Yah, masih lama dong… ya udah deh aku duluan ya~!" Kata Lee dengan riangnya padahal Sakura sangat mengharapkan ada yang menemaninya jadi dia tidak berduaan dengan Sasuke ditempat sepanas ini.

"Lee! Tunggu!" Seru Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Lee bingung.

Sakura langsung memasang muka memelas dan "Temani aku ya! Aku ga mau berduaan sama pantat ayam ini…" Kata Sakura masih dengan muka memelasnya.

"Cih, memangnya kau pikir aku senang apa! disini berdua dengan jidat lebar sepertimu" Sindir Sasuke dingin -OOCnya mulai hilang-

"Oh jadi kamu masih mau berantem sama aku?" Tantang Sakura

"Cih, terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk menantangku" Sindir Sasuke

'Oh tidak, mereka mulai lagi…' batin Lee. "Kalian ini bisa tidak sih untuk tidak berantem hah?" Bentak Lee.

"Kau benar Lee" Kata Sakura yang akhirnya menyadari kalau dia daritadi berantem. Lalu Sakura dan Sasuke pun diam dan kembali pada tugasnya yaitu berdiri di tiang bendera.

SKIP TIME

"Haaaaahhh! Akhirnya hukumanku selesai juga…." Kata Sakura sambil merenggangkan otot-otot dan menghapus keringat yang bercucuran disekitar wajahnya.

"Sasuke, hari ini kamu sial banget selamet ya" Sindir Naruto

"Hah, diam kau Naruto! Ini semua gara-gara si jidat lebar itu!" Gerutu Sasuke

"Hahahahha" Tawa Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan

"Ngapain kalian ketawa?" Tanya Sai

"Kalo inget kejadian tadi pagi, lucu ya! Sasuke sama anak baru itu mirip hahahahahaha" Tawa Kiba lagi

"Bener banget hahahahaha" Tawa Naruto

"Diem kalian! Awas aja! Tu jidat lebar pasti bakalan aku kasih pelajaran" Kata Sasuke -OOCnya kambuh-

"Kenapa ga kamu pacarin aja tu anak" Usul Kankuro

"Cih, mana mau aku pacarin tu anak" Kata Sasuke

"Kenapa? Kamu takut?" Sindir Gaara yang sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya.

"Apa? Aku? Takut sama jidat lebar? Jangan harap" Kata Sasuke datar

"Kalau kamu ga takut, pacarin aja dia trus putusin…" Kata Gaara lagi

"Bener juga tuh kata Gaara, Kamu pacarin dia trus setelah dia tergila-gila sama kamu, kamu putusin deh dia" Kata Kiba

"Eh gimana kalau kalian berdua taruhan aja? Siapa yang dapetin anak baru itu duluan dia yang menang" Usul Kankuro

"Ide bagus tuh" Kata Naruto dan Kiba serempak

"…"

"Gimana Sas? Kok diem aja? Takut?" Sindir Naruto

"Nih! Ambil mobilku kalau aku ga bisa dapetin dia dalam jangka waktu seminggu" Kata Sasuke sambil melempar kunci mobilnya

"Kalo kamu Gaar?" Tanya Kiba

"Cih, Kau pasti takutkan Gaar?" Tanya Sasuke datar

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dan melempar kunci mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kumpulan teman-temannya itu.

"Baiklah! Kita lihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan Sakura lebih dulu" Kata Kankuro

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke pun mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Namun hasilnya,

"Gimana? Bisa ga kamu ngedeketin dia?" Tanya Kiba

"Ngga" jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar

"Hah? Ngga?" Tanya Kiba

"Minta maaf ke dia aja ditolak apalagi di deketin" Jawab Sasuke

"Hah? Klo ngomong yang jelas dong Sas" Tanya Kankuro

"Jadi, tadi itu….

Flashback: on

"Jidat lebar," Kata Sasuke datar

"Aku bukan jidat lebar! Namaku Sakura! Dasar pantat ayam!" Jawab Sakura 

"Sakura, aku minta maaf, puas?" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Kamu? Minta maaf? Yakin? Aku ga salah denger?" Sindir Sakura

"Udah deh ga usah nyindir aku! Sekarang bisa ga kamu maafin aku?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Nggak" Jawab Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

Flashback: off

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Kiba, Kankuro, dan Naruto serempak

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke polos

"Hahaha, gak gitu kali kalo mau minta maaf itu, kamu ada-ada aja deh Sas" Jawab Kiba

"Iya, hahahaha dimana-mana kalau minta maaf itu pake cara ngasih hadiah trus ngomongnya baik-baik, ga pake maksa kayak kamu hahahaha" Kata Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Udah deh kasian tau Sasuke, jangan di ketawain kayak gitu" Kata Sai

"Iya deh" Kata Naruto, Kankuro dan Kiba serempak

"Sekarang bisa ga kalian ajarin aku? Gimana cara minta maaf yang baik dan benar" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Gampang!" Kata Kankuro ga jelas -?-

"Tinggal kamu kasih dia hadiah yang paling dia sukai, trus kamu bilang kamu minta maaf dengan perkataan yang tulus…. INGAT! Dengan perkataan yang tulus dan lembut" Kata Kiba mengajarkan

"Thanks all" Kata Sasuke

SKIP TIME

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung pergi menuju ke sebuah toko dan mulai memilih hadiah yang sekiranya disukai oleh Sakura. Sasuke mulai kebingungan memilih hadiah.

"Apa hadiah yang pantas untuk jidat lebar itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

Lalu setelah beberapa menit dia kebingungan memilih hadiah, akhirnya dia tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Sakura. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Ferarinya *maaf author ga tahu nulis ferari yang bener kayak gimana hhhe* *plakk* dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya.

Saat sampai di rumah, Gaara pun langsung menuju ke sebuah kamar. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, ada seorang ibu yang terduduk di kursi roda dan tengah melihat keluar jendela.

"Ada apa nak?" Tanya sang ibu itu datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin melihat apa yang sedang mama lakukan" Jawab Gaara sambil mulai memeluk Ibunya. Tapi, Ibunya pun hanya diam saat anaknya mulai memeluk dirinya.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah? Menyenangkan?" Tanya ibunya lagi datar.

"Biasa saja ma, tidak ada yang menarik" Jawab Gaara. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara seorang perempuan yang sedang teriak memanggil Gaara

"Gaara! Dimana kamu?"

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya ficku ini selesai sudah… yah walaupun baru chapter 1 nya aja… gimana readers? Rame ga ceritanya? Ga yah? Maafkan Audi jikalau ceritanya kurang menyenangkan hati para readers sekalian….

Tapi, Audi bolehkan minta satu permintaan? Boleh yah? Plisss?

Permintaan Audi itu:

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	2. Dipermalukan

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah? Menyenangkan?" Tanya ibunya lagi datar.

"Biasa saja ma, tidak ada yang menarik" Jawab Gaara. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara seorang perempuan yang sedang teriak memanggil Gaara

"Gaara! Dimana kamu?"

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Trans Tv**

**Inspired by: Cinta Cenat Cenut **

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dan mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda.**

**A/N : Maafkan Audi jika sifat tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sangat OOC, karna Audi tidak bisa bikin tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sifatnya sama seperti aslinya ^^**

**Sebelumnya audi mau bales review yang ngga login dulu ya~!:**

**Me:**

**Sip deh, yang sekarang audi panjangin ceritanya 2 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya hhe**

**annisa hyuuga chan:**

**Audi memang smashblast hhe….  
>tenang, chapter 2 pasti aku bikin lebih panjang ceritanya,<strong>

**Btw makasih atas pujiannya**

**Alya:**

**Sip sip…. Ini udah aku usahain apdet kilat hhe**

**Asakura Echo Yume-chan males log-in:**

**Biarin weeee :p **

**Sip sip**

**tamara moulydia:**

**Makasih…**

**sasusaku phoreper :**

**Ok ini udah aku usahain cepet kok**

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

"Gaara! Dimana kamu?" Kata seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang mencari Gaara

"Sepertinya ada yang mencarimu nak" Kata ibu Gaara

"Aku akan segera kembali" Balas Gaara

Segeralah Gaara meninggalkan kamar ibunya dan turun ke ruang tamu. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, Gaara langsung memasang muka yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" Kata Gaara dingin

"Bisa sopan ga sih? Aku itu ibu tirimu!" Bentak sang ibu tiri Gaara

"Kau bukan ibuku" Balas Gaara dingin

"Pah, lihat anakmu! Sungguh tidak sopan bicara seperti itu pada ibunya sendiri" Gerutu ibu tiri itu.

"Gaara! Apa kamu tidak bisa bersikap baik pada ibumu ini?" Bentak ayah Gaara

"Maaf pah, tapi dia bukan ibuku" Balas Gaara. Setelah mengukapkan itu, Gaara pun langsung ke kamar ibunya lagi.

"GAARA! Kembali kamu! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Umpat ayahnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang" Kata Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi, disebelah ibunya.

"Loh, Sakura kok kamu baru pulang jam segini sih? Ini kan udah jam setengah enam, masa kamu baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Haku

"Tadi aku mampir dulu ke toko buku, oh iya bu, tau gak sih? Masa hari pertama aku sekolah udah di hukum lagi sama guru" Gerutu Sakura

"Kok bisa? Siapa nama gurunya?" Tanya Haku

"Namanya ibu Tsunade" Jawab Sakura lesu.

"Hachi!" Bersin Tsunade yang langsung membuat gempa seluruh dunia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya datar salah satu guru yang sedang ngobrol dengan Tsunade

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" Jawab Tsunade datar

"Tsunade? Ibu denger dia guru killer ya?" Tanya Haku, beberapa saat kemuadian, tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi tapi hanya 1 menit.

"Sakura, tadi itu…. Gempa atau bukan?" Tanya Haku

"Wah bu, ini pasti karna kita ngomongin ibu Tsunade nih jadi kena gempa kan kita…" Jawab Sakura

"Kamu bener Sak, yaudah deh ganti topik aja" Kata Haku lalu menyalakan TV.

"Tuh lihat cowok-cowok yang di TV, ganteng-ganteng ya?" Tanya Haku pada Sakura. Setelah melihat siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud ibunya itu, mood Sakura menjadi semakin _bad mood_ saja.

"Apa gantengnya sih bu?, udah ah Sakura ke kamar aja ya, males liat orang-orang kayak mereka" Jawab Sakura, lalu Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih dia? Padahal kan cowok-cowoknya memang pada ganteng" Tanya Haku pada dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya….

"Sasuke, aku denger kamu lagi ngedeketin cewek jidat lebar ya?" Tanya Karin

"Kalo kata kamu?" Tanya Kiba

"Ga mungkin, Masa Sasuke sama cewek jidat lebar kayak dia" Jawab Karin

"Tepat sekali, jadi Sasuke ngedeketin Sakura, pacarin dia, buat Sakura jadi tergila-gila sama Sasuke trus dia permaluin deh" Jelas Kiba

"Ide yang _brilliant_" Kata Karin

"Sasuke, gimana? Masih mau ngedeketin dia?" Tanya Sai

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sasuke datar

"Tentu saja? Tentu saja bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan dia! Dasar bodoh!" Jawab Sasuke

"Hmm, masa? Yakin bakal dapetin ntu cewek? Orang kamu sama dia aja berantem melulu kerjaannya" Kata Kankuro

"Cih, diam saja kau! Lihat saja, dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku" Balas Sasuke

"Sakura, ke kantin yuk" Ajak Lee

"Ngapain?" Tanya Sakura

"Mau makanlah, emang mau ngapain lagi?" Jawab Lee

"Ngga ah, di kantinkan makanannya mahal-mahal, mending aku disini makan bekel" Kata Sakura

"Yaudah, aku ke kantin ya dah~!" Kata Lee

SKIP TIME

Setelah Sakura selesai memakan bekalnya, Sakura pun langsung beranjak ke kelasnya. Saat diperjalanan menuju kelasnya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura langsung berbalik arah menuju toilet namun, dia di cekat oleh anggota SM*SH yang lain -kecuali Gaara-.

"Eh, mau kemana? Sasuke ada perlu tuh sama kamu" Kata Kankuro

"Ngapain?Dia mau berantem lagi sama aku?Masih belum puas dihukum dia" Ledek Sakura

"Udah deh ga usah cari masalah lagi" Kata Kiba

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya. "Mau apa? Cepet ya, aku ga ada waktu" Kata Sakura.

"Nih, hadiah buat kamu" Kata Sasuke datar sambil memberikan kotak hadiah untuk Sakura.

Sakura pun mengambil kotak hadiah yang Sasuke berikan dan membuka kotak hadiahnya. Setelah melihat apa yang di berikan oleh Sasuke, Sakura terlihat memperlihatkan mimik wajah _speechles _*maaf Audi ga tau nulis yg benernya kayak gimana*.

"Sasuke, sini deh, aku mau ngasih ucapan terima kasih buat kamu" Kata Sakura lembut. Lalu Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan pedenya. Lalu setelah Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan Sakura, Sakura pun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Wow!" Kata anggota SM*SH yang melihat kejadian itu langsung _speechles_ berjamaah -?-

Lalu,

PLAKK sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke

"HMPH" Tahan tawa anggota SM*SH setelah melihat apa yang terjadi

"Dengar ya! Rambutku memang berwarna pink, tapi bukan berarti aku suka dengan warna pink! Dasar bodoh! Aku itu sangat membenci warna pink! Harusnya kau mencari tahu dulu tentang diriku dulu sebelum kau memberiku hadiah!" Gerutu Sakura. Setelah Sakura selesai dengan acara menggerutu Sasuke, dia pun meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dan setelah Sakura pergi, anggota -kecuali Gaara- SM*SH pun tertawa cukup keras.

"HAHAHAHAHHA"Tawa anggota SM*SH -kecuali Gaara, Gaara hanya diam saja melihat kejadian itu-

"Diem kalian!" Bentak Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya memerah karna di tampar oleh Sakura

"Haduh, ngakak banget, Sasuke udah pedenya ngedeketin Sakura, eh malah ditampar plus di marahin lagi Sakura, hahahaahha" Tawa Naruto dan Kiba

"Bener banget! Apalagi pas muka Sasuke yang pedenya ituloh… wow banget! Ahahahaaha" Tawa Kankuro

"Hahahahaha, udah ah kasian Sasuke, tuh liat pipinya aja udah merah kayak tomat gitu, sebelah hahahaha" Ledek Naruto

"Udahan ah, kasian Sasuke" Kata Sai

"Bener juga, kasian temen kita yang satu ini" Kata Kankuro. Tiba-tiba Karin lewat dan melihat Sasuke dengan muka merah sebelah.

"Loh? Sasuke? Itu pipi kenapa merah sebelah?" Tanya Karin

"Ah, kau ketinggalan event besar Karin… Tadi, Sasuke ditampar trus dimarahin habis-habisan sama Sakura" Kata Naruto

"Oh Cuma di tampar sama dimarahin doing….. APA? Ditampar? Kalian kok diem aja pas Sasuke di tampar? Mana dimarahin pula Sasukenya! Kalo gini, kita harus telpon rumah sakit trus minta ambulans jemput Sasuke, habis itu kita minta ganti rugi sama Sakura, Berani sekali dia! Kau tidak papa Sasuke? Ya ampun sampai merah begini…. Haduh, kayaknya kalo dikompres merahnya bakalan ilang deh, em…. Sasuke, kamu ikut aku ke UKS ya" Ocehan Karin panjang lebar, yang mendengar ocehan Karin pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Yah, kambuh deh ribetnya ni anak…" Kata Kiba

"Karin, bisa ngga kamu pergi dari sini?" Tanya Sasuke datar -sepertinya bad mood Sasuke kambuh-

"Oh tidak masalah,….. tunggu dulu apa tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Karin

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?" Tanya Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba terlihat aura hitam yang mengerikan.

"Kankuro, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Neji, lebih baik kita kabur dari sini, sebelum kita kena semburnya Sasuke, dan lebih baik kita cari tempat aman" Usul Naruto

"Kau benar, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini" Kata Kankuro. Mereka berenam pun langsung langkah seribu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

SKIP TIME

"Fiuuuhh, untuk saja kita berhasil kabur tadi, coba aja kalo kita tadi ngga kabur, pasti akan terjadi perang dunia ke dua…" Kata Kiba sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika tadi mereka masih disana.

Dalam banyangan Kiba:

Jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam, itu artinya Sasuke sudah sangat marah, jika Sasuke marah, sekolah akan terombang ambing bahkan tidak hanya sekolah, bumi pun pasti bergetar. Tsunade saja pasti kalah dengan Sasuke jika Sasuke sudah seperti itu.

"Hahaha, jadi, tadi kamu nampar dia?" Tawa Lee saat sekolah sudah usai.

"Iya, dan kamu tahu nggak? Pas dia ngedeketin aku, dia tu udah masang muka pede gitu, eh taunya sama aku, aku tampar dia hahaahahhaha" Tawa Sakura

"Ah Sakura, kamu memang pinter banget kalo ngerjain mereka, eh Sakura boleh minta nomor kamu nggak?" Tanya Lee

"Hah? Nomor hp? Kenapa? Naksir sama aku ya?" Goda Sakura

"Apaan sih, Cuma mau minta aja, siapa tahu nanti aku bisa nanya soal PR dan yang lainnya" Jelas Lee

"Iya deh, 085860279894, eh aku duluan ya, ntar ibu aku lagi kalo aku pulang telat" Kata Sakura

"Oh oke" Kata Lee

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Lee. Setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan Lee, Sasuke dan anggota SM*SH lainnya mencegat Lee.

"Ngapain kalian ngecat aku eh nyegat aku?" Tanya Lee

"Tadi kamu dapet nomor hp Sakura kan?" Tanya Kiba

"Iya, kenapa gitu?" Tanya Lee balik

"Sini! Aku minta nomornya!" Kata Kankuro

Lee pun memberikan nomor Sakura ke Kankuro.

"Makasih ya" Kata Kankuro. Setelah mendapatkan nomor hp Sakura, anggota SM*SH pun pergi.

"Hebatkan aku, hahahaha" Kata Kankuro bangga

"Ya ya, siniin nomornya" Kata Sasuke datar

"Nih" Kata Kankuro sambil memberikan hp nya ke Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

"Akhirnya, setelah susah payah, penuh perjuangan, setiap hari selalu kena marah, lalu tak lupa saya berterimakasih buat temen SD gue, temen SMP gue, temen SMA gue, temen SLB gue, temen ngamen gue, temen mulung gue, temen khayal gue, peliharaan gue, Makan nih! Dan juga bla bla bla bla" Kata Naruto

"Eh! Yang dapetin Sakura kan Sasuke bukan kamu! Kok malah kamu yang pidato! Mana pidatonya ga jelas lagi…" Kata Kankuro

"Pantes aja si Naruto gila, orang dia pernah tinggal di SLB" Kata Kiba

"_What_? Kamu bilang apa tadi? Aku gila? Wah ngajak ribut ni orang" Kata Naruto

"Ayo! Emang aku takut apa? Ayo mau ngambil dari nada apa? Rendah?" Balas Kiba

"Oke, dari rendah ya, mulai dari Do oke!" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil posisi untuk mulai bernyanyi. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian ini.

"Dooooo" Kata Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan

"Yah mulai deh gilanya, harus telpon RSJ nih kalo gini" Kata Kankuro

"Biarkan saja," Kata Neji

"Kau benar Neji, yasudah kalau begitu, kita tinggalkan saja mereka, siapa tahu mereka bakalan waras lagi" Kata Kankuro

Mereka berlima pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kan Sasuke berhasil tuh dapetin Sakura, itu artinya… Gaara dong yang kalah" Kata Kankuro

"Iya, bener tuh, Gimana dong Gaar?" Tanya Sai

"Yaudah ambil aja tuh mobilku, tempatnya di tempat parkir sekolah yang warnanya merah" Jawab Gaara. Gaara pun pergi setelah mengatakan itu, lalu Sasuke mengikuti Gaara.

"Hei Gaar, nih ambil lagi kuncinya" Kata Sasuke datar

"Kan aku udah kalah, ambil aja mobilnya" Kata Gaara

"Ga usah, aku cuma mau ngliatin ke kamu kalo aku bisa dapetin dia" Kata Sasuke datar

"Yaudah kalo ngga mau" Kata Gaara, Gaara pun mengambil kunci mobilnya, seseorang lewat lalu Gaara melemparkan kunci mobilnya. "Itu kunci mobil, ambil aja mobilnya, mobilnya ada di tempat parkir sekolah yang warnanya merah" Kata Gaara datar

"Beneran nih?" Tanya orang itu.

"Iya" Jawab Gaara

"Makasih ya Gaar, YES YES" Teriak orang itu

"Dengan begini kita impas" Kata Gaara datar

"Cih, sombong sekali kau" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Gimana ceritanya Sak, kok kamu bisa pacaran sama Sasuke?" Tanya Lee

"Jadi, waktu itu….

"Sas, certain dong, gimana caranya kamu bisa dapetin Sakura" Kata Naruto

"Jadi gini…

Ket: Sasuke dan Sakura menceritakan kejadian mereka jadian secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

Flashback : on

Sakura sedang menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba sekumpulan preman datang dan ingin mengganggu Sakura.

"Hai cantik mau kemana?" Goda salah satu preman itu.

"Bukan urusan kalian" Balas Sakura datar

"Wah, si cantik galak juga nih… ikut kita yuk, kita senang-senang ya ga?" Tanya preman itu pada preman lainnya.

"Kalian jangan macam-macam sama tuh cewek" Kata Sasuke datar

"Memang kenapa? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa kamu!" Kata preman itu

"Dia itu pacarku, jangan berani-berani kamu sentuh dia!" Kata Sasuke

"Ah, banyak omong dia! Udah hajar aja tuh cowok" Kata salah satu preman itu.

Akhirnya pertengkaran tidak bisa dihindarkan. Dengan lincah Sasuke menghindar dari semua serangan dari para preman itu. Sasuke terus menghindar hingga para preman itu pun lelah dibuatnya. Kesempatan yang sangat menguntungkan untuk Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun menghajar kumpulan preman yang sudah terkapar karna lelah itu. Setelah berhasil memberikan preman-preman itu 'pelajaran', Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat.

"Kamu ga papa kan Sakura?" Tanya Sakura.

'Ya ampun kenapa aku baru nyadar ya kalo Sasuke itu ganteng… eh apa yang aku pikirin sih, ilangin pikiran itu, ilangin ilangin ilangin' Kata Inner Sakura.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Eh iya aku ga papa kok" Jawab Sakura

"Baguslah kalo begitu" Kata Sasuke

Kesunyian menghapiri kedua orang ini. Satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau menghentikan kesunyian ini. Sampai sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke pun angkat bicara, membunuh kesunyian yang menyerang mereka.

"Sakura, besok apa kamu ada waktu?" Tanya Sasuke datar

'Nah, ini pasti mau ngajakin kencan deh… asyik kencan…' Kata Inner Sakura yang mulai geer nya kambuh.

"Sakura? Kok dari tadi ngelamun terus sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, iya aku ada waktu kok"Jawab Sakura

"Kalo begitu, besok bisa antar aku ke toko buku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Oh tentu aku bisa" Kata Sakura 'Yah, kirain bakal di ajak kencan' Kata Inner Sakura

Keesokan harinya….

Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke ke toko buku.

"Kau boleh beli buku yang kamu suka, nanti aku yang bayar" Kata Sasuke datar

"Beneran nih?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Iya, udah sana pilih buku yang kamu suka" Kata Sasuke

Sakura langsung mengambil banyak buku, mulai dari majalah, novel, hingga komik. Semuanya Sakura ambil. Hingga saat di kasir…

"Semuanya lima juta lima rabus ribu rupiah, mau dibayar pakai cash atau kredit?" Tanya petugas kasir itu.

Dompet Sasuke yang awalnya tebal, kini mendadak tipis karena Sakura 'coba kalo bukan untuk balas dendam, aku pasti tidak akan mengahamburkan uangku' Kata Inner Sasuke

"Sakura, sudah ya, aku ada jadwal manggung" Kata Sasuke setelah usai berbelanja.

"Oh, iya" Kata Sakura

SKIP TIME

"Bu, Sakura pulang…" Kata Sakura

"Loh, Sakura kok kamu bawa buku sebanyak itu sih?" Tanya Haku

"Ia, aku habis di traktir buku sama temen" Jawab Sakura

"Siapa temennya? Cowok atau Cewek?" Tanya Haku penasaran

"Dia…. Cowok bu" Jawab Sakura

"Ah, dia pacar kamu ya? Udah deh jujur aja sama ibu" Kata Haku

"Ya terserah ibu deh" Kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dua jam kemudian…..

Stop  
>Yo~ Let me show you something<br>Girls~ yo~ ready? haha let's go  
>M I N U T E it boy<br>M I N U T E it Girl~

Meori buteo palkkeutkkaji Hot Issue Ho!  
>Naemodeungeot hanahana Hot Issue<br>Moduda Take control (Moduda Take control)  
>Nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot it I I I I I I Issue<p>

One saenggakeopsineun naeganaega sineun shoes  
>Two naemamdaero ddo jakkujakku haneun pose<br>Three amureohgei na saljjaksaljjak pareun loose  
>4 4 4 4 4 minute Hot Hot Hot Issue <p>

Handphone Sakura pun berbunyi pertanda ia mendapatkan sebuah sms.

"Siapa yang sms ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

_+625845956478931_

_SaKura, mLm nIi kMu bsa kAn k restaurant KOnoHa? Aq inGin memBicarAkan sEsuatu pDamu, aQ tuNggU kmU jam 7 mLm,_

_Sasuke _

Sakura langsung jingkrak-jingkrakan sambil tertawa melihat sms itu.

"Wah, tak kusangka ternyata Sasuke alay juga hahahahaha" Tawa Sakura. Lalu, dia kembali berpikir, "Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang dia ngajak aku ke restaurant? berarti dia ngajak aku kencan dong!" Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura pun langsung menuju ke lemari bajunya dan mencari baju yang cocok untuknya.

SKIP TIME

"Hei Sasuke, maaf menunggu lama" Kata Sakura

"Ga papa aku juga baru dateng" Kata Sasuke

"Nih buat kamu" Kata Sakura sambil memberikan hadiah untuk Sasuke

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu novel Summer Blaze" Kata Sakura

"Summer Blaze?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya, yah pokoknya baca aja, pasti itu bisa bikin kamu dapet movitasi untuk jadi yang lebih baik" Kata Sakura

"Makasih ya Sakura" Kata Sasuke.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Empat menit…

Lima menit…

Tidak ada yang mau bicara satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya…

"Sakura, aku mau ngomong sesuatu" Kata Sasuke

"Ngomong apa?"Tanya Sakura

"Tapi, kamu harus jawab iya, ya?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"Iya" Jawab Sakura datar. 'Nah, ini pasti mau nembak aku deh…' Kata Inner Sakura

"Sakura, aku cinta sama kamu mau nggak kamu jadi babu aku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya" Jawab Sakura tanpa banyak berpikir. Lalu, "Tunggu, babu? Apa kau kira aku serendah itu sehingga kau bisa menjadikanku seorang babumu?" Tanya Sakura emosi.

"Hahahaha… aku bercanda kok, haduh kau ini gampang sekali di bodohi ya" Kata Sasuke

"…." Sakura hanya diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ok, sekarang aku serius nih, Sakura, aku cinta sama kamu, mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar "Iya, aku mau" Jawab Sakura.

Flashback : off

"Jadi gitu toh…." Kata Lee

"Sasuke sempet-sempet ya kamu ngerjain tuh anak, hahahahaha" Tawa Naruto

"Hebat-hebat… aku salut sama kamu Sas" Puji Kiba

"Terima kasih terima kasih" Kata Kankuro yang geer-nya kambuh.

"Terus basok kamu jadi mau mutusin tuh anak?" Tanya Kiba

"Ya liat aja nanti" Jawab Sasuke

Keesokan harinya…

Saat sekolah sedang merayakan usainya Masa Orientasi Sekolah, semua murid diperbolehkan untuk mengisi acara mulai dari menyanyi, dance, hingga kabaret. Tiba-tiba, Sakura naik ke atas panggung.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk, pacarku Sasuke" Kata Sakura. Lalu Sakura pun mulai menyanyikan lagu IU- Good Day (K-Pop)

Eojjeom ireoke haneureun deo paran geonji  
>Oneoulttara wae barameun tto wanbyeokhanji<br>Geunyang moreuneun cheok hana motdeureun cheok  
>Jiwobeorin cheok ttan yaegil sijakhalkka<br>Amu mal motage immatchulkka

Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo  
>Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo<br>Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji  
>Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro<br>Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal  
>Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal<br>Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol  
>Eotteokhae<p>

Saero bakkwin nae meoriga byeolloyeonneunji  
>Ipgo nawatdeon osi silsuyeotdeon geonji<br>Ajik moreuneun cheok gieok an naneun cheok  
>Amu ireopdeon geotcheoreom gureobolkka<br>Geunyang nagajago yaegihalkka

Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo  
>Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo<br>Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji  
>Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro<br>Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal  
>Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal<br>Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol  
>(Hyu) eotteokhae<p>

Ireon nareul bogo geureon seulpeun mareun  
>Haji marayo (haji marayo)<br>Cheoreomneun geonji jogeum dunhan geonji  
>Mideul suga eomneun geollyo<p>

Nunmureun naoneunde hwaljjak useo  
>Ne apeul makgoseo mak keuge useo<br>Naega wae ireonueunji bukkeureomdo eomneunji  
>Jajonsimeun gopge jeobeo haneur wiro<br>Hanbeondo motaetdeonmal  
>Eojjeomyeon dasin motal baro geo mal<br>Naneunyo oppaga  
>Joheungeol<p>

(Aiku, hanadul)  
>I'm in my dream<br>(It's too beautiful beautiful day  
>Make it a good day<br>Just don't make me cry)

Ireoke joheun nal

Setelah selesai menyanyi, Sakura langsung melihat Sasuke. Sasuke dan teman-temannya -kecuali Gaara- langsung tertawa melihat Sakura yang dengan begitu bodohnya mau menyanyikan lagu untuk Sasuke dan manganggap Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Setelah melihat perlakuan Sasuke padanya, Sakura langsung turun dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Makasih ya udah bikin aku malu malam ini" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu…

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, dan Karin menerima sebuah tamparan yang sangat amat sangat keras. Lalu, Sakura pun berlari menuju taman air mancur sekolah dan menangis disana.

"HUAAAAA….. Sasuke jahat!" Tangis Sakura. Gaara pun mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura" Kata Gaara datar

"Mau apa kamu kesini! Pasti kamu mau menghina aku ya! Udah sana pergi!" Usir Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu" Kata Gaara datar

"Menghibur?" Tanya Sakura

"Ia, kamu pasti laparkan? Ayo kita ke restaurant, aku yang traktir" Jawab Gaara datar

Mereka pun langsung berangkat menuju restaurant yang sering ditempati oleh Gaara. Setelah mereka sampai, mereka pun langsung memesan makanan. Setelah makanan datang, Sakura pun langsung makan dengan lahapnya.

"Selera makanmu hebat juga ya" Kata Gaara datar sambil melihat piring-piring yang sudah bersih dari makanan.

"Udah deh diem aja, aku lagi stress nih! Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!" Balas Sakura sambil melahap makanannya.

'Memang sih selera makan cewek bakal bertambah kalo lagi stress tapi, apa akan sampai sebanyak ini? Maksudku, 20 piring? _Oh my god_!' Kata Inner Gaara

Setelah selesai makan, Mereka pun membayar. Setelah itu, Gaara mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya.

"Ehm, Gaara, makasih ya kamu udah nemenin aku malam ini" Kata Sakura

"Ya ga masalah kok" Kata Gaara

"Gila tuh cewek! Namparin kita bertujuh sampe pipi kita merah sebelah gini!" Gerutu Naruto

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi Sasuke saat dia ditampar oleh ntu cewek" Kata Kiba mengiba diri

"Malang sekali nasibku ditampar oleh cewek kayak dia, andai yang nampar Agnes Monica, aku rela ditampar berulang kali olehnya" Kata Sai

"Haah! Kalian itu! Kalah sama aku! Aku aja nggak semerah pipi kalian hahahaha"Kata Kankuro bangga

"Hah, itu kan karna dipipimu memang ada tatonya, jadi jelas aja kalo nggak keliatan merahnya" Kata Naruto

"Hehe" Kata Kankuro enteng

"Tapi ntu cewek ganas amat ya…." Kata Kiba

"Iya" Kata Neji datar

"Gaara mana?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Eh, iya ya si Gaara kemana ya? Perasaan dari tadi dia sama kita, kok sekarang ilang sih? Aneh…" Jawab Naruto

"Mungkin dia pergi kali tadi, tapi kita nggak nyadar kalo dia pergi" Kata Sai

"Mungkin kamu benar Sai…" Kata Naruto

Keesokan harinya…..

"Yak, anak-anak buka buku IPA kalian halaman 12… Jadi," "Bu" Kata Tsunade terpotong oleh Sakura yang baru saja datang. "Darimana saja kau Sakura, pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi" Kata Tsunade

"Maaf bu, tadi…. Saya telat bangun" Kata Sakura

"Karna kamu sudah datang terlambat, kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai" Kata Tsunade dingin

"Ta-tapi bu…" Bantah Sakura

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat selesaikan hukumanmu Sakura!" Bentak Tsunade

Sakura pun keluar kelas. Berdiri tegap menunggu pelajaran Tsunade selesai. Namun….

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga… Gimana? Humornya kerasa nggak? Kalo nggak maaf ya~! Oh iya, Audi sangat tersandung -?- *yang bener tersanjung kaliii* dengan pujian kalian…. Makasih ya Readers~! Tak lupa untuk berterima kasih pada Senpai juga~! Oh iya ada lupa…. Yaitu minta

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

Nya jangan lupa review ya readers dan senpai-senpai~!


	3. Liburan

"Karna kamu sudah datang terlambat, kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai" Kata Tsunade dingin

"Ta-tapi bu…" Bantah Sakura

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat selesaikan hukumanmu Sakura!" Bentak Tsunade

Sakura pun keluar kelas. Berdiri tegap menunggu pelajaran Tsunade selesai. Namun….

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Trans Tv**

**Inspired by: Cinta Cenat Cenut **

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dan Typo beserta miss typo, mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda.**

**A/N : Maafkan Audi jika sifat tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sangat OOC, karna Audi tidak bisa bikin tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sifatnya sama seperti aslinya ^^**

**Sebelumnya audi mau bales review yang ngga login dulu ya~!(yg log-in bakalan di bales reviewnya lewat pesan):**

**ai kasumi:**

**Makasih atas pujiannya ^^**

**Aku jadi kesandung… eh tersanjung**

**me:**

**Makasih… ^^**

**Biarinlah kan ceritanya Sasuke mengikuti perkembangan zaman ^^**

**nn:**

**Makasih banyak atas masukannya ^^  
>yah biasalah hidung saya suka cepet ngambang kalo dipuji ^^<strong>

**Saya anggap flame anda sebagai masukan untuk saya ^o^**

**sb:**

**Okey~! Aku bakal ngubah ceritanya….**

**Btw kok pada nge flame soal jiplakan sih? Bukannya aku udah kasih tahu soal aku ngejiplak lewat warning? Tak apalah yg penting kalian udah mau review fic aku….  
>Thanks! ^o^<strong>

**Sachiro:**

**Akan kuusahakan untuk membuat humor yang lebih kerasa…**

**Oh ya, kalo begitu, senpai bisa berikan aku contoh humor yang lebih kerasa kayak gimana? Biar aku bisa membuat humornya kerasa…. ^^**

**hate sasusaku foreva:**

**owh… makasih buat reviewnya~!  
>Aku harap aku bisa liat fic senpai ya~!<strong>

**Biar aku bisa mencontoh dari senpai **

**Kazuma b'tomat:**

**Sakit perut karna ketawa terus atau karna sangat amat menjijikan?(maaf kalo agak kurang sopan)**

**Makasih atas pujian (atau flame ya?) yah pokoknya itu lah….**

**Haku memang jadi ibunya Sakura, di fic ini, dia(Haku) jadi cewek…. Tapi, bukannya audi udah bilang pas di chapter 1?  
><strong>

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

Sakura pun keluar kelas. Berdiri tegap menunggu pelajaran Tsunade selesai. Namun, anggota Sasuke -kecuali Gaara- lewat dan begitu melihat Sakura sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya, mereka pun berhenti dan mendekati Sakura.

"Mau apa kalian? Ga puas kamu sama yang tadi malem?" Kata Sakura

"Tuh liat mantan kamu tuh… udah dipermaluin masih aja sombong" Ledek Kiba

"Dia bukan mantanku" Kata Sasuke datar, dan langsung pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa tu anak?" Tanya Kankuro yang dibalas dengan gelengan Sai, Kiba, Naruto, dan Neji secara bersamaan.

"Ekhem…." Dehem Sakura

"Eh maaf kelupaan" Kata Kiba enteng

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kalian disini?" Tanya datar Sakura

"Sampe kiamat!" Canda Naruto yang garing

"Ekhem! Sak, kita baikan aja ya!" Kata Kankuro

"Hah? Kalian? Minta baikan sama aku? Nggak salah?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya ledek Sakura

"Udah deh jangan mulai lagi, mau nggak nih? Kan nggak baik kalo kita musuhan terus" Kata Naruto sambil memerlihat raut wajah berbinar

"Ikh! Ngapain kamu? Pake masang raut wajah kayak gitu?" Tanya Kiba

"Ya kan biar Sakuranya mau" Kata Naruto polos

CLETAK! Satu benjolan bersarang di kepala Naruto.

"Ittai~! Sakit tau~!" Kata Naruto

"Bodoh! Emang dia mau kalo kamu masang wajah begitu! Mending kalo ganteng… lah ini…" Kata Kiba

"Jelek" Sambung Sai polos

"Wah kalian, nggak sobat amat sama aku! Kalian itu sobat apa musuh sih? Kagak ada ngebela-belanya…" Kata Naruto dengan memasang muka sedih

"Ikh jijik deh! Ngapain kamu pake masang wajah yang aneh-aneh daritadi?" Tanya Kiba

"Saya anggap ucapan anda tadi sebagai pujian, Terima Kasih" Kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Kiba, Sai, Kankuro, Neji, dan Sakura.

"Tinggal berlima nih" Kata Kankuro

"Eh, Aku pergi dulu ya, ada perlu" Kata Sai pergi sambil mendengarkan mp3-nya

"Tinggal berempat nih" Kata Kankuro lagi

"Ah, Tenten ngajak ketemu nih aku pergi ya" Kata Neji sambil pergi menikuti jejak Sai

"Tiga" Kata Kankuro lagi

"Terus aja kamu hitungin!" Kata Kiba dan Naruto kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Kankuro dan Sakura

"Wah. Pada kabur tuh…" Kata Kankuro lalu melirik Sakura

"Apa lirik-lirik!" Bentak Sakura sambil menatap tajam Kankuro. Kankuro yang melihat tatapan tajam Sakura langsung merinding dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsunade pun keluar dari kelas. Tsunade menatap Sakura beberapa menit, keringat Sakura pun keluar di sekitar pelipis Sakura. Setelah itu, Tsunade pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Huuuh, kukira bu Tsunade bakalan marahin aku lagi…" Kata Sakura

"Eh, tuh anak kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tau, stress kali karna putus sama Sakura" Jawab Kankuro

"Aslinya? Baru tahu seorang Sasuke, bisa stress" Kata Kiba

"Heh! Aku juga manusia!" Kata Sasuke yang rupanya daritadi mendengar perbincangan Kankuro, Kiba dan Naruto

"_Sorry, _Gak ada maksud aku ngeledek kamu…" Bela Kiba

"Kalo Sasuke udah gini sih… kita harus liburan" Kata Sai

"Nah! Itu dia! Liburan!" Tiba-tiba saja Neji berteriak membuat semua yang ada disana kaget

"Ya Tuhan… becana apalagi ini, sehingga Neji bisa berteriak… Apakah mungkin dunia ini kiamat…" Doa Naruto

"Kurang ajar kau! Gitu-gitu dia adik aku tau!" Bela Kiba

"Sekarang, aku mulai setuju dengan perkataan Naruto, Kalo Kiba udah ngebelain Neji, itu artinya, dunia kiamat! Sepertinya aku harus cepet-cepet minta pertolongan nih!" Kata Kankuro

"Wah…. Kau benar Kankuro aku setuju padamu!" Kata Naruto sambil mengancungkan jempolnya yang melihat hanya sweatdrop

"Yaudah mau liburan dimana nih?" Tanya Sai

"Hmm, gimana kalo di pulau?" Tanya Kiba

"Ide yang bagus! Eh jangan lupa ajak Sakura, dan Tenten ya" Kata Neji

"Setuju" Kata Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, dan Sai serempak

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan, mereka pun saling melihat dan memberi tatapan tajam

"Apa kau ngikut-ngikut aku!" Bentak Sasuke

"Kamu kali yang ngikutin aku" Kata Gaara datar

"Kalo aku bilang kamu yang ngikutin, ya kamu yang ngikutin!" Bentak Sasuke –OOC mode: On-

"Cih… keras kepala" Kata Gaara

"Nurut nggak!" Bentak Sasuke

"Nggak" Balas Gaara

"Udah deh! Berisik tahu nggak!" Bentak Kiba

"Jadi yang bakalan diundang cuma Sakura sama Tenten aja nih?" Tanya Kankuro

"Yah, nanti kalo ada yang mau aku tambahin, aku tambahin deh" Kata Kiba

"Sip" Balas Kankuro

Dua hari kemudian….

"Jadi, ada yang mau ditambahin?" Tanya Sai

"Kita nggak, kamu mau nambahin nggak Sai?" Tanya Kiba

"Ada, Ino" Jawab Sai. Jawaban Sai serempak membuat Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji dan Naruto kaget.

"Yakin kamu mau ngajak Ino?" Tanya Kankuro

"Yakin, emang ada masalah?" Tanya Sai polos

"Yaela…. Apa kamu nggak inget apa yang terjadi dengan rumah lama Sasuke saat Ino datang?" Tanya Naruto

Flashback: on

"Ayo kita berpesta!" Teriak Ino bersemangat, dan satu jam kemudian, rumah Sasuke langsung hancur. Entah karena apa.

Flashback :off

"Kita coba saja ajak dia, siapa dia sudah berubah" Bela Sai

"Yaudah deh terserah kamu aja" Kata Kankuro

"Oiya aku juga mau nambahin Hinata" Kata Naruto

"Sip, jadi yang kita ajak cewek-ceweknya cuma Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata aja" Kata Kiba

"APA? Liburan ke pulau?" Kata Sakura kaget

"Iya… mau nggak? Temenin aku disana, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana mereka" Kata Gaara datar

"Yaudah deh… kalo memang itu kemauan Gaara, aku pasti bakal kabulkan, asal itu logis" Kata Sakura

"Beneran nih aku diajakin?" Tanya Ino

"Iya" Jawab Sai

"Tapi, kalo ntar pulaunya tenggelam, jangan salahin aku ya" Kata Ino

"Jangan pesimis dulu deh… Sapa tau nanti disana kamu bisa berubah" Kata Sai

"Kamu bener makasih ya" Kata Ino

"A-ano, Naruto, beneran aku diajak?" Tanya Hinata

"Ah sudahlah! Pokoknya kamu harus dateng ya" Jawab Naruto, sukses membuat Hinata _blushing _dan pingsan disaat yang sama.

"Hinata?" Kata naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata."Yah, dia pingsan…" Kata Naruto setelah yakin Hinata pingsan. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Udah dikasih tau semua nih?"Tanya Kiba

"Dikasih tau apa?" Tanya Naruto balik

"Ya dikasih tau soal liburanlah! Dasar baka!" Jawab Kankuro

"Baka itu apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Kamu itu emang bodo ya! Baka itu bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Jawab Kankuro

"Oooh, bodoh toh, berarti maksud kamu aku itu bodoh…. Eh! APA! Kau bilang aku bodoh! Sialan sekali kau!" Balas Naruto

SKIP TIME

"Akhirnya sampai juga di pulau seribu" Kata Kiba lega

"Ah bilang aja kalo kamu itu mabuk laut!" Kata Kankuro

"Aku emang mabuk laut trus, napa? Masalah?" Tanya Kiba sinis

"Udah! Jangan mulai lagi!" Kata Sai

"Iya iya" Kata Kankuro dan Kiba serempak

"Ya udah deh, aku mau langsung ke kamar ya" Kata Sakura

"Aku ikut!" Kata Tenten

"Aku ikut juga!" Kata Hinata

"Aku juga!" Kata Ino

Saat Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Kiba langsung menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut!" Kata Kiba dengan seringai mesum

"Dasar MESUM! Kamu nggak boleh ikut!" Bentak Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten serempak.

"Huh nggak seru!" Balas Kiba

"Biarin weeee" Kata Sakura dan Ino serempak. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten pun langsung pergi menuju sebuah villa yang cukup besar.

"Yah… mereka nggak asik… masa aku mau ke kamar mereka aja nggak boleh" Kata Kiba yang dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan oleh Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, dan Sai.

"Hanya bercanda…" Kata Kiba

"Ya sudah kita juga harus ke kamar kita, kita kan harus membereskan barang bawaan kita" Kata Sasuke

SKIP TIME

"Berenang yuk!" Ajak Kankuro

"Ayo" Kata Naruto

"Gimana kalo kita balapan, yang kalah harus dihukum" Kata Kiba

"Boleh juga" Kata Sakura

"Maaf cewek nggak boleh ikutan, nanti malah menyusahkan" Kata Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang! Memang hanya laki-laki saja yang bisa apa saja! Kita juga bisa!" Bela Tenten

"Yasudah, kalau begitu balapannya di campur saja ya dan yang kalah hanya satu orang" Kata Kiba

"Ooo tidak bisa!" Kata Naruto sambil mengancungkan jarinya mengikuti gaya Sule.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba

"Biar rame,kita bikin yang kalahnya dua orang saja ya, kan seru tuh" Kata Naruto

"Yaudah, setuju" Kata Sasuke

"Setuju" Kata Neji dan Tenten serempak

"Ok" Kata Sakura dan Gaara serempak

"Sip deh" Kata Sai dan Ino bersamaan

"Ya sudah, kita langsung mulai saja ya" Kata Naruto

"Loh, tunggu kita bertiga kan belum memutuskan setuju atau tidak" Kata Kiba

"Kalau pun kalian menolak, kalian pasti akan kalah jumlah, jadi tidak perlu di Tanya lagi kan" Kata Sai menjelaskan

"Tepat sekali" Kata Naruto

"Owh…" Kata Kiba dan Kankuro serempak. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Bersiap" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang begitu juga yang lain

"Sedia" Kaki Kiba mulai dilangkahkan ke depan dan yang lain pun juga sama

"Mulai" Mereka pun berlari dan mulai berenang di laut yang cukup luas itu. Beberapa menit kemuadian, mereka pun kembali lagi dengan hasil:

Kiba

Neji

Kankuro

Hinata

Naruto

Tenten

Gaara

Ino

Sai

Sasuke

Sakura

"Jadi, yang kalah itu Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi kalian harus terima hukuman dari kami" Kata Kiba

"Sial! Kenapa harus kalah sih!" Gerutu Sakura

"Cih, menyebalkan" Gerutu Sasuke

"Udah terima aja kalo kalian kalah" Kata Neji

"Gimana kalo mereka kita suruh nyanyi" Kata Tenten

"Ah itu sih udah biasa" Kata Ino

"Gimana kalo mereka kita suruh tidur diluar rumah… Sapa tau mereka bisa akrab kalo di gituin" Kata Sai

"Ide kamu sadis, tapi aku suka, siapa yang setuju denganku?" Tanya Naruto. Semua pun mengangkat tangan kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hei! Tunggu dulu kenapa hukumannya harus itu sih?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, kayak nggak ada hukuman yang lebih bagus aja" Kata Sasuke

"Ini yang terbaik buat kalian, udah deh nggak nolak" Kata Naruto

"Iya deh" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

"Bagus! Kalo begitu, sebentar ya" Kata Kiba, lalu langsung belari ke villa dan setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali membawa dua buah selimut, sebuah lampu lampion dan dua buah bantal.

"Nih, buat kalian, oh ya aku lupa…" Kiba pun kembali berlari menuju villa beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sekotak pizza dan sebuah _mug _berisi coklat panas.

"Nah, dengan begini kalian bisa akrab…" Kata Kiba

"Kamu memang _brilliant_ Kiba" Puji Naruto

"Selamat menjalani hukuman~! Oh ya itu pizza sama coklat panasnya kalian makan dan minum bareng ya" Kata Kiba lagi

Mereka bersembilan pun pergi meninggalkanSasuke dan Sakura. Keheningan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang mau berbicara.

"AKH! Kalau begini terus aku bisa gila!" Kata Sasuke setengah teriak

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku cinta padamu, tadinya aku haya ingin memberimu pelajaran karna telah kurang ajar padaku, tapi sekarang, aku cinta padamu, cintaku yang sekarang bukan main-main" Kata Sasuke

"Hmph" Sakura menahan tawa

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke polos

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Sakura

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Bukan begitu, tapi lucu saja mengingat kata-katamu tadi… kau pasti bercanda kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, aku serius" Jawab Sasuke datar

"Cukup Sasuke, ini mulai tidak lucu" Kata Sakura

"Memang siapa bilang ini lucu?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Baiklah, jadi… semua itu serius?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu berharap kalau yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu tidak benar

"Iya" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Apakah kau tidak percaya!" Bentak Sasuke

"Baik… aku….

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai. Sekarang diriku sedih karna di chapter dua semuanya ngeflame Audi hiks ToT *Readers: Lebay amat!* iya deh…. Semoga chapter tiga ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Harap yang ingin nge-flame Audi, dibaca dulu warningnya. Kalo readers atau senpai males balik ke atas lagi, Audi kasih warningnya disini: **AU, OOC, gaje dan Typo beserta miss typo, mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda. **Jadi, yang flame harap dibaca dulu warningnya. Tapi, bolehkah Audi meminta satu hal yang seharusnya tak pantas Audi minta karna fic ini begitu menjijikan(maaf kalo kata-katanya terlalu gimana… gitu, habis ada yang bilang fic aku menjiikan yah mungkin yang bilang fic aku seperti itu, akan senang kalo aku bilang fic aku itu menjijikan) *Readers: Curco kau?* iya hhe. Yaitu:

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

_please_?


	4. Acara nembak yang gagal

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Apakah kau tidak percaya!" Bentak Sasuke

"Baik… aku….

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Trans Tv**

**Inspired by: Cinta Cenat Cenut **

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dan Typo beserta miss typo, mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda.**

**A/N : Maafkan Audi jika sifat tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sangat OOC, karna Audi tidak bisa bikin tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sifatnya sama seperti aslinya ^^**

**Sebelumnya audi mau bales review yang ngga login dulu ya~!(yg log-in bakalan di bales reviewnya lewat pesan):**

**Sachiro:**

**Thanks! I like your review~! ^^ *Alah sok pake bahasa inggris lo!***

**Hhe…. Yah pokoknya makasih atas reviewnya**

**MicheliaalbaNearKeehlBeyond****:**

**Audi terharu hiks…. *lebay amat!* **

**Maaf-maaf terbawa suasana, makasih atas reviewnya, tapi mungkin di chapter ini humornya agak ilang karna romancenya mau Audi tambahin hhe**

**kibavengenz31:**

**Makasih atas reviewnya hhe**

**kireina messya chan:**

**Oh… dirimu tak suka SMASH? Tak apalah…. **

**Bukan masalah untuk Audi hhe… Tapi, makasih atas reviewnya ^^**

**Asakura Echo Yume-chan males login:**

**Yayaya ibu guru!**

Nah, disiarkan langsung dari fanfiction *?* , inilah…. Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut!

Langsung saja kita ke TKP *?*

'Omiga! Ternyata dia beneran menyatakan isi hatinya!' Inner Sakura bicara sendiri.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eh… i-ia, ganti topik ya?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Nggak!" Bentak Sasuke

"Hah! Yasudah! Kau punya kertas tidak? Pangeran Alay?" Tanya Sakura sekaligus meledek.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku pangeran ALAY?" Bentak Sasuke sambil memberi penekanan di kata Alay.

"Iya! Habis kalo kamu sms, kamu selalu pake bahasa Alay…" Jawab Sakura enteng sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sms Sasuke yang pernah dikirim ke Sakura.

"Itu bukan bahasa Alay, tapi bahasa anak alay…." Kata Sasuke setelah melihat sms yang pernah ia berikan untuk Sakura itu.

"Itu sama aja tau! Hahahahahaha" Tawa Sakura meledak

"?" Sasuke bingung, lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun ikut tertawa.

"Udahan ya? Aku ngantuk nih" Kata Sakura setelah mereka puas tertawa.

"Ya udah deh. Aku juga udah ngantuk…" Kata Sasuke yang langsung mengambil posisi tidur disebelah Sakura. Dan dengan cepat Sakura langsung menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku yang semestinya menanyakan hal itu kepadamu! Kenapa kamu dekat-dekat sama aku?" Tanya Sakura lembut

"Hah? Emang aku nggak boleh tidur deketan sama kamu?" Tanya Sasuke polos

"Bodoh! Sudahlah aku tidur disini saja, kau tidur disitu ya! Jangan pindah-pindah!" Perintah Sakura

"Siap bos!" Jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan posisi hormat. Dan mereka pun tertawa. Lalu tak beberapa kemudian, mereka pun terlelap.

Keesokan harinya….

"Ya ela… jam segini masih tidur aja nih dua anak…." Kata Kiba

"Mana tidurnya jauhan gitu pula" Kata Naruto

"WOY! Bangun!" Teriak Kankuro mencoba membangunkan Sasuke

"Sakura! Bangun! Sudah Pagi" Kata Hinata membangunkan Sakura.

"Kenapa sih! Orang lagi tidur kok dibangunin!" Keluh Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Wah, tadi ada kejadian apa ya? Ampe nih anak dua bisa kompak kayak gini" Kata Kiba

"Ah diam kau!" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan *lagi?*

"Eh! Kita pergi ajalah, takut ganggu dua insan yang sedang kompak…. Hahaha" Goda Kankuro

"Ekhem…" Dehem Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ ke Kankuro, Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun langsung diam seketika.

"Ya udah deh, Hinata bisa temenin aku sebentar?" Tanya Naruto

"Te-tentu" Jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Acieeeeee" Goda Kankuro dan Kiba. Hinata dan Naruto pun langsung pergi tanpa merespon godaan dari Kankuro dan Kiba.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata sampai di sebuah tempat, tempat seperti taman yang tumbuh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disetiap tempat. Sungguh romantis.

"N-naruto, ada apa me-mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Hinata gelagapan. 'OMG! Ini pasti Naruto mau nembak deh! Jangan sampai aku nggak kuat trus pingsan, Jangan Sampe!' Inner Hinata komat-kamit sendiri.

"Begini, aku kan mau ngasih orang yang kusuka hadiah, nah menurutku hadiah yang cocok untuknya itu seikat bunga…. Tapi, aku tak tahu bunga apa yang cocok untuknya" Jelas Naruto

'Yah, kirain mau nembak aku, atau ngatain perasaannya gitu…. Eh malah minta aku milihin bunga buat cewek yang dia suka…. Sakit hati aku Naruto! SAKITTTT!' Inner Hinata mulai ngomel sendiri.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Hinata yang langsung membuat pipi Hinata memerah dan ….. Pingsan.

"Yah, dia pake acara pingsan segala pula…." Keluh Naruto. Naruto pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat yang empuk di sekitar taman. Beberapa menit kamudian, Hinata pun siuman.

"Na-naruto? Aku dimana?" Tanya Hinata. 'Duh bego amat sih aku! Kok bisa-bisanya aku pingsan tadi!' Inner Hinata kembali ngomel.

"Yasudah, kau sudah siuman kan? Bisa tolong aku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto lembut

"I-iya!" Jawab Hinata semangat lalu segera mulai memilih bunga, saat ia hendak mengambil bunga, ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting dan menanyakan hal itu ke Naruto.

"N-naruto, cewek yang kamu sukai itu seleranya seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Sama sepertimu" Jawab Naruto

"Oh, Bentar ya~!" Kata Hinata semangat lalu mulai mengambil bunga yang ia sukai. 'Entah kenapa, kok aku semangat gini ya ngebantuin Naruto, padahal bunga ini kan bukan buat aku, bunga ini kan buat cewek yang disukai oleh Naruto' Inner Hinata berpikir. Setelah selesai, Hinata pun memberikan bunga yang ia pilih kepada Naruto.

"Makasih ya Hinata, Nanti malem bisa kan kamu kesini dan temui aku? Aku mau ngomongin soal cewek itu" Kata Naruto lembut.

"I-iya" Jawab Hinata pelan. 'Kok aku udah kayak babunya dia ya? Kalo disuruh, mauu ajaa' Kata Inner Hinata

"Sasuke! Mana kertasnya? Tadi malemkan kamu nggak kasih kertasnya" Gerutu Sakura

"Kertas? Bentar ya" Kata Sasuke lalu dengan cepat dia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil kertas dan pulpen. *Penjelasan: Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di depan kamar Sasuke*

"Loh, kok kamu ngambil pulpennya juga? Tadi kan aku cuma bilang kertas aja" Tanya Sakura

"Ya… siapa tahu kamu butuh pulpen…" Jawab Sasuke datar

"Ooh, Bentar ya" Kata Sakura lalu dia pergi entah kemana, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dan memberikan kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Nih," Kata Sakura

"Apa ini? Kok nggak ada tulisannya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Suatu saat nanti, kalo waktu udah tepat, aku kasih tau itu isi suratnya apa, tapi jangan pernah dibuang loh ya" Kata Sakura sambil berlalu menuju luar villa.

Saat malam tiba, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari mencari romantis, lalu dia memberikan beberapa lilin, agar terlihat semakin romantis.

"Nah, sekarang semua persiapan sudah selesai…" Kata Naruto, lalu dia kembali ke tempat tadi siang saat Naruto dan Hinata mencari bunga untuk orang yang disukai Naruto, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata.

Saat Hinata datang….

"Mmmm, Hinata, tolong tutup matamu dengan kain ini, dan ikut aku" Kata Naruto malu-malu

"I-iya" Balas Hinata, Hinata pun menutup matanya dengan kain yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Ikuti aku ya" Kata Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan mengikuti arah jalur Naruto. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah tempat yang tadi di hias oleh Naruto.

"Silahkan buka kainmu" Kata Naruto lembut. Hinata pun membuka kain yang sedari menutupi matanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto. Muka Hinata langsung memerah.

"I-indah" Jawab Hinata

Naruto terdiam. Dia menunggu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"… Na-naruto, tadi kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan perempuan yang kau sukai kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Ia…." Jawab Naruto

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Hinata

"Orang sudah ada disini…" Jawab Naruto

"Mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mancari perempuan idaman Naruto itu.

"Orangnya ada di depanku" Jawab Naruto datar.

"A-aku?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto pun berlutut bak penjaga kerajaan yang sedang bertemu dengan rajanya. Hinata langsung _blushing_ dibuatnya.

"Hi-hinata… aku cinta pada… HINATA?" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan.

"Yah, baru aja mau nembak, eeeh dia udah pingsan duluan…" Keluh Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya kembali ke villa.

Saat di villa….

"Aciee…. Naruto, kamu habis ngapain aja sama Hinata, sampe Hinata pingsan begitu?" Goda Kankuro

"Haah! Ceritanya panjang" Balas Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuh Hinata di sofa

"Jangan-jangan kamu ngelakuin sesuatu yang aneh-aneh ya ke sepupuku?" Tanya Neji

"Enak aja! Segila-gilanya aku, aku nggak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ke cewek tau!" Bela Naruto

"Akhirnya Naruto ngaku juga kalo dia gila…." Kata Kankuro

"Kita harus merayakan ini" Kata Kiba

"Ya terus aja…. Ledek aja terus aku!" Kata Naruto sambil melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Eh! Mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Kiba

"Mau nyari tempat yang nggak ada kaliannya!" Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu Naruto! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Kata Kiba

"Loe! Gue! End!" Kata Naruto

"Tapi Naruto! Kau tak mengerti… ini hanya…" Kata Kiba

"Cukup Kiba! Apa kau tak mengerti? Hatiku sakit! Sakit! Kiba" Kata Naruto

"Mulai deh gilanya!" Kata Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara bersamaan. Sakura dan Ino tiba-tiba lewat, dan menyaksikan kejadian Kiba dan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino langsung sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Pantes aja pas aku liat Naruto dan Kiba itu agak aneh gimana…. Gitu" Kata Sakura

"Iya… bener tuh! Ternyata mereka itu homo…. Ckckck" Kata Ino

"Eh? Sakura? Ino? Kok ada disini?" Tanya Hinata

"Tadi kami lagi jalan-jalan di dalem villa…." Jawab Sakura

"Hinata? Kamu udah sadar?" Tanya Naruto

"I-iya" Jawab Hinata

"Hinata, kamu ikut kita yuk ke kamar, kamu pasti pusingkan?" Ajak Ino

"Iya" Jawab Hinata. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura pun langsung pergi menuju kamar mereka.

"Kiba…" Kata Naruto pelan

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba

"Menurutmu apakah Hinata melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan kita?" Tanya Naruto

"Hmm, sebenernya aku nggak mau jujur, tapi karna kamu yang memaksaku untuk jujur…" Kata Kiba

"Siapa yang maksa coba… orang cuma nanya doang…" Kata Naruto

"Dia pasti mendengarnya" Kata Kiba dengan tatapan serius

"Habislah aku…! Ini semua karena kamu Kiba! Coba tadi aku tidak tergoda denganmu! Pasti tidak seperti jadinya HUAAAAA" Tangis Naruto

"Hihihi…. Siapa suruh kau tergoda denganku Naruto…." Kata Kiba dengan nada sedikit menggoda

"LO GUE SELESAI!" Teriak Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berenam.

"Wah, baru kali ini aku liat dia menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu…." Kata Kankuro

"Sungguh menyedihkan sekali kan hidupnya…." Kata Lee yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Iya, sepertinya dia akan depresi…" Kata Kankuro lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian, Kankuro menyadari keberadaan Lee.

"HEH! Kok kamu bisa disini sih!" Kata Kankuro

"Dari kemaren-kemaren juga aku udah ada di sini…." Jawab Lee

"Aneh" Kata Sasuke datar

"Jadi waktu itu aku dijailin sama kaka kelas 11, aku dimasukin ke sebuah koper dan ditaro di kapal yang kalian naikin, dan akhirnya seperti ini deh…" Jelas Lee

"Bodoh" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Baka" Komentar Kankuro

"Oon" Kata Kiba

"Bodo" Kata Naruto dan seterusnya seperti itu.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang pelayan datang berlari menuju laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"Ga-gawat tu-tuan! Hosh… hosh…hosh" Kata pelayan itu sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa? Kok sampe kayak gitu kamu? Kalo nge fans sama aku, nggak kayak gitu deh…" Kata Naruto dengan percaya dirinya. Pelayan itu pun langsung muntah seketika. Dan yang lain pun ikut-ikutan muntah sekejab.

"Muntah aku dengernya!" Kata Kiba

"Stop! Nanti kalian ribut lagi! Udah lanjutin!" Perintah Kankuro

"K-kapalnya…." Kata pelayan itu.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya~! Chap 4 selesai juga nih! Audi seneng~~~~~~! Uhuk-uhuk… maaf-maaf, Audi seneng banget sampai saat ini readers udah mau baca fic ku dan review fic ku ini….*alah! Lebay!* iya iya, aku lagi lebay…. Tapi masih bolehkan aku minta

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

Thanks for read my fic! *sok pake bahasa inggris…* hhe maaf….


	5. Terjebak dengan mimpi buruk

"Ga-gawat tu-tuan! Hosh… hosh…hosh" Kata pelayan itu sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa? Kok sampe kayak gitu kamu? Kalo nge fans sama aku, nggak kayak gitu deh…" Kata Naruto dengan percaya dirinya. Pelayan itu pun langsung muntah seketika. Dan yang lain pun ikut-ikutan muntah sekejab.

"Muntah aku dengernya!" Kata Kiba

"Stop! Nanti kalian ribut lagi! Udah lanjutin!" Perintah Kankuro

"K-kapalnya…." Kata pelayan itu.

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Trans Tv**

**Inspired by: Cinta Cenat Cenut **

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dan Typo beserta miss typo, mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda.**

**A/N : Maafkan Audi jika sifat tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sangat OOC, karna Audi tidak bisa bikin tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sifatnya sama seperti aslinya ^^**

**Sebelumnya audi mau bales review yang ngga login dulu ya~!(yg log-in bakalan di bales reviewnya lewat pesan):**

**Anonymouse Me****:**

**Thanks buat kritikannya ^^ kuhargai kritikanmu itu…**

**hana hyuuga malfoy****:**

**Thanks ^^**

**Shiragami Aiko****:**

**Thanks berat ya reviewnya ^^ btw aku juga SB Bandung kok hhe ^^**

**MicHelIAAlbaBlXxdyRXseGirLDIe****:**

**Thanks for the review ^^ You will know what's up with the ship now. ;) *bener kagak tuh bahasa inggrisnya ya?***

**Ok! Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mari kita langsung ke cerita ^^**

"K-kapalnya…"Kata pelayan itu.

"Kapalnya apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Kankuro, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kapalnya rusak parah tuan, dan butuh berbulan-bulan untuk memperbaikinya…" Jawab pelayan itu

"APA?" Kata Sasuke, Kankuro, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Lalu, ada masalah lainnya tuan," Kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Sai

"Persediaan makanan di villa ini hampir habis tuan" Jawab pelayan itu.

"APA?" Kata mereka berenam bersamaan lagi.

"Oh tidak! Ini artinya kita akan mati di sini, tanpa seorang pun yang tahu! Bagaimana ini? Aku nggak mau mati begitu saja…" Kata Kiba

"Iya, apalagi kita kan artis nge top, masa matinya gara-gara kejebak di pulau sih! Nggak elit amat" Kata Kankuro

"Lagipula kita juga belum dapet pasangan… kita juga belum lulus sekolah…" Kata Sai

"Eh! Kalian! Ini kan Humor bukan Telenopela! Kenapa pada sedih gini sih?" Kata Naruto

"HUAAAA!" Tangis Kiba, Kankuro, dan Sai. Lalu diikuti oleh tangisan Naruto

"Eh, ada apaan sih ribut-ribut?" Tanya Sakura

"Kita bakalan kejebak disini selama berbulan-bulan…" Jawab Gaara

"APA?" Kata Sakura kaget.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Sakura," Kata Gaara

"Ja-jadi, kita akan tinggal disini berbulan-bulan?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya" Jawab Gaara

"Dan kita nggak sekolah berbulan-bulan juga?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya" Jawab Gaara

"ASIKKK!" Teriak Sakura

"Ya tuhan… apalagi ini? Sakura jadi gila begini, apakah ini tanda-tanda akan terjadi bencana besar? HUAAAA" Tangis Naruto

"Tapi Sakura, persediaan makanan juga menipis" Kata Gaara

"WHAT?" Kata Sakura kaget lagi.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?" Bentak Sasuke

"Iya-iya maaf" Kata Sakura

"Yaudah sekarang kita ke hutan aja, untung ini pulau masih ada hutannya jadi kita bisa nyari bahan makanan disana" Kata Sasuke

"Tapi, hutan kan berbahaya, gimana kalo ada binatang yang aneh-aneh, kayak ular, atau uletnya ?" Tanya Sakura

"Ooh, jadi kamu takut gitu sama ulet? Payah banget kamu…" Ledek Sasuke

"Aku nggak takut sama ulet! Cuma geli aja kalo liat ulet…" Balas Sakura

"Ah, sama aja itu…" Kata Naruto

"Yaudah lah mendingan sekarang kita ke hutan aja kayak kata Sasuke, daripada kita mati disini…" Kata Kankuro

"Iya deh, tapi kita ga usah mencar…ya ya ya ya ya?" Bujuk Sakura

"Iya iya…" Kata Kankuro

"Yaudah, Sakura kamu ajakin cewek-cewek yang lainnya…" Kata Kiba

"Oke!" Kata Sakura

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ya! Cewek-ceweknya udah aku ajakin, jadi ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Sakura semangat

"Ayo!" Balas semua penghuni villa tersebut.

Selama perjalanan, mereka mengambil apa yang menurut mereka bisa mereka makan. Apapun, baik itu Burung, Jamur, Berry, Tebu, Singkong, Ayam, Semua yang menurut mereka bisa mereka makan. Mereka tak perduli jika mereka harus membunuh terlebih dahulu binatang-binatang yang mereka lihat, yang penting mereka bisa tetap hidup.

"Ahhhh….. capek! Aku butuh istirahat… aku udah gak kuat…" Keluh Ino

"Sama..." Balas Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan

"A-ano… apa kita nggak bisa istirahat dulu?" Tanya Hinata

"Gimana Sas? Cewek-cewek pada ngeluh tuh…" Kata Kankuro

"Yaudah kita istirahat disini, lima belas menit lagi kita cari bahan makanan lagi" Kata Sasuke

"YES!" Teriak Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan. Naruto, Kiba dan Kankuro menatap mereka berempat.

"Lebay!" Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Oh… maaf…" Kata Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan.

Lima belas menit kemudian…

"Ok! Ayo kita cari bahan makanan lagi…" Perintah Kankuro, dan mereka pun kembali mencari bahan makanan.

Mereka terus mencari bahan makanan hingga matahari terbenam. Setelah malam menjelang, mereka kembali menuju villa. Tapi…

"Hei… tadi kita lewat mana ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Kurasa lewat sini…" Jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanan. Mereka pun berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba. Mereka terus berjalan, tapi mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kita tadi disini…" Kata Sakura

"Masa sih?" Tanya Ino

"Iya aku inget banget sama pohonnya…" Jawab Sakura

"Kalo begitu… berarti kita…" Kata Kankuro

"Tersesat?" Lanjut Naruto. "Oh tidak! Ini bencana! Kita akan mati di hutan ini!" Kata Naruto panik.

"Tenanglah Naruto… mungkin ini hanya karna kita lelah dan hari sudah malam, jadi kita buta arah" Kata Gaara

"Iya itu mungkin bisa terjadi" Kata Kiba

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita buat api disini dan tidur disini…" Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menebang beberapa pohon di sini" Kata Gaara

"Sepertinya kita hanya perlu menebang satu pohon saja" Kata Kankuro

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita tebang pohonnya!" Kata Naruto dengan semangatnya, Kelihatannya kepanikannya telah hilang. Naruto dan Kiba pun mulai menebang pohon, dan sisanya mulai mempersiapkan hal-hal yang di perlukan untuk mereka malam ini.

"Sekarang kita semua persiapan udah beres deh…" Kata Sakura

"Laper nih…. Masak sesuatu yuk.." Ajak Naruto

"Kebetulan aku juga laper… jadi siapa yang masak?" Tanya Neji. Detik kemudian semua orang disana langsung melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung saling berpandangan dan sweatdrop seketika.

"Sakura, Sasuke… kalian yang masak ya!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Kenapa harus aku sih?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke

"D-E-R-I-T-A L-O!" Kata Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Kankuro, dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Haaahhhh! Gini nih nasib seorang cewek yang selalu ditindas…" Kata Sakura

"Bukannya dia yang suka menindas kita?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung balas dengan tatapan _deathglare_ oleh Sakura, nyali Kiba pun langsung menjadi ciut *_what the meaning of _ciut?**plakk*

"Udahlah cepet kalian masak! Ngertiin dikit dong kalo kita lagi laper!" Perintah Neji

"Iya iya! Neji kalo lagi marah sepertinya mengerikan ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

Sakura pun mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk memasak, sedangkan Sasuke terus mengaduk masakan yang ia buat. Setelah makanan sudah siap dimakan mereka langsung memakan makanan mereka.

"Sas itu di bibirmu ada saos…" Kata Sakura yang langsung menghapus bekas saos yang ada di bibir Sasuke, tanpa sengaja Sakura terjatuh dan secara langsung Sasuke juga ikut terjatuh dan terjadilah bibir Sakura dan bibir Sasuke bersatu alias ciuman tanpa sengaja. Semua yang melihat pun langsung membelalakan mata mereka dan detik berikutnya langsung bertepuk tangan kecuali Gaara.

"Ya! Selamat ya atas pernikahannya! Semoga langgeng!" Kata Naruto

"Iya! Kalian itu sangatlah cocok!" Kata Hinata

"Wah! Tadi itu acara pernikahan yang indah…" Kata Kankuro

"Tadi itu acara pernikahan yang sangat berkesan tapi… coba kalian liat ke belakang kalian…" Kata Neji datar, mereka pun melihat ke belakang mereka, ternyata ada seekor harimau yang siap menerkam mereka. Mereka pun langsung lari secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Baru saja lima menit yang lalu aku serasa seperti sedang menikah, sekarang aku seperti seorang narapidana yang kabur dari penjara dan dikejar-kejar oleh polisi…" Kata Sakura sambil berlari.

"Aku mengubah pemikiranku, ternyata ini adalah acara pernikahan yang paling buruk yang pernah ada" Kata Naruto sambil berlari.

"Dasar bodoh ini itu bukan acara pernikahan!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari. Mereka terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya mereka kelelahan.

"Hah….hah…hah…" Desah Naruto kelelahan. Naruto melihat kebelakang dan ternyata harimau itu sudah tidak mengejar mereka lagi. "Hei! Harimau itu sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi!" Kata Naruto.

Semua langsung berhenti. "Jadi daritadi kita lari-lari itu…." Kata Kankuro

"Cuma olahraga aja" Sambung Naruto. Semua hening. Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju villa…" Kata Sasuke. Merekapun kembali berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi barusan. Mereka terus berjalan, walaupun mereka sadar daritadi mereka hanya melewati jalur yang sama.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Hei, sampai kapan kita seperti ini!" Kata Naruto

"Sampe… kita jadi nenek-nenek sama kakek-kakek!" Kata Kiba

"APA?" Kata Kankuro

-TBC-

A/N : Audi sangat menyesal atas keterlambatan Audi mempublish chapter 5, tolong maafkan Audi ^^, mungkin setelah ini Audi hiatus dulu… karna Audi akan mempersiapkan untuk UN yang siap menghadang Audi…, oh iya karena kita sedang berada di bulan penuh berkah (alias bulan Ramadhan) dan sebentar lagi lebaran, Audi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila Audi ada kesalahan pada readers, sekali lagi mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^. Tolong berikan Audi review ya, karna sebuah review dari readers sangat berarti untuk Audi *kok kayak koin untuk bilqis sih?*

Sekali lagi saya minta :

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


	6. Akhirnya kembali lagi

"Yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju villa…" Kata Sasuke. Merekapun kembali berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi barusan. Mereka terus berjalan, walaupun mereka sadar daritadi mereka hanya melewati jalur yang sama.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Hei, sampai kapan kita seperti ini!" Kata Naruto

"Sampe… kita jadi nenek-nenek sama kakek-kakek!" Kata Kiba

"APA?" Kata Kankuro

**Cinta bikin Cenat Cenut**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Trans Tv**

**Inspired by: Cinta Cenat Cenut **

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje dan Typo beserta miss typo, mungkin banyak plagiatnya. Audi usahakan untuk berbeda.**

**A/N : Maafkan Audi jika sifat tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sangat OOC, karna Audi tidak bisa bikin tokoh-tokoh di fic ini sifatnya sama seperti aslinya ^^, oh iya maaaaaaaaf banget karna fanfic ini aku tinggalkan berbulan-bulan hehe… **

**Sebelumnya audi mau bales review yang ngga login dulu ya~!(yg log-in bakalan di bales reviewnya lewat pesan):**

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**** :**

**Mian…. Lama nunggu ya? Maaaaaaaaf banget aku baru bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini sekarang…. Mian ya **

**Cherry Blue Rei :**

**Hehe…. Mirip banget ya? Hahahaha…..**

**Yok langsung aja ke cerita….**

"Ga usah lebay deh…" Kata Naruto

"Eh lo pikir aja deh… kita berjam-jam jalan kayak gini dan kita ga nyampe villa juga!" Protes Kiba

"Biasa aja deh…" Kata Sakura

"Iya-iya…" Kata Kiba

"Kalo begitu kita perlu mencari cara agar bisa keluar hutan ini" Kata Sasuke

Mereka pun mulai berunding mencari jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari hutan tersebut. Mereka saling memberi pendapat. Dan….

"Kalo menurutku kita lebih baik mengecat jalur yang sudah kita lalui" Kata Naruto

"Heh! Lo pikir kita tukang dagang cat! Mana ada toko cat di hutan seperti ini!" Kata Kiba

"Bagaimana kalo kita tandai jalur yang telah kita lalui dengan menusuk pohon-pohon yang telah kita lalui?" Kata Sakura

"Ahhh, gitu mah musingin kita nantinya! Udah kita ikuti aja ni kompas" Kata Kankuro

"Heh! Nurut gak lo sama pendapat gue!" Kata Sakura

"Heh! Pendapat lo itu sama sekali ga bermutu! Mending pendapat gue!" Bantah Kankuro

"Emang pendapat kamu bermutu?" Kata Kiba yang langsung ikut-ikutan silat lidah ini.

"Hhh! Mendingan aku daripada kamu yang cuma bisa nyaanggah doing!" Kata Kankuro

"Apa lo bilang?" Kata Kiba yang mulai naik darah

"DIAMMM!" Teriak Naruto

"Ada apa hah!" Kata Sakura, Kankuro, dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Untuk memecahkan masalah ini, kita perlu untuk membuat kepala kita jernih…" Kata Naruto dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Gimana caranya?" Tanya Kiba

"Dengan…. Makan ramen!" Kata Naruto antusias yang langsung di sambut tonjokan super duper _very_ sangat *terusajaampe1km* keras hingga kepala Naruto pun benjol karenanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" Kata Sakura

"Maaf-maaf aku kan hanya memberi saran" Kata Naruto

"Saranmu tidak dapat diterima!" Kata Sakura

"Hiks…hiks… HUAAAA!" Tangis Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu pun terdengar.

"Naruto jangan menangis…" Kata Hinata menenangkan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya melongo sambil bengong *apabedanyaya?* melihat kejadian itu.

Hening sesaat…

"CIEEE Naruto udah pacaran ya sama Hinata?" Kata mereka semua bersamaan *termasukSasuke*

"Hmmm… kasih tau ga ya?" Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah selesai menangis

"PJ nya jangan lupa okey" Kata Sakura antusias *koktiba-?*

Hening kembali…

1 menit…

2 menit...

10 menit…

30 menit…

"WOY! Ini gimana nasib kita!" Teriak Kiba

"Yaudah kita kerjasama buat keluar dari sini, pertama-tama kita harus membuat makanan karna kita pasti tidak akan keluar dari jika perut kita kosong, jadi cepatlah bekerja!" Perintah Sasuke

Semua pun bekerja, seperti mencari kayu, bahan makanan, dan lain-lain.

"Sakura! Jangan lupa buat makanannya dalam porsi yang lebih besar, kau tahu kan bagaimana perut Naruto…" Perintah Sasuke

"Oke" Sahut Sakura yang sedang memulai memasak itu.

"Naruto! Mungkin kita perlu lebih banyak kayu lagi" Perintah Sasuke lagi

"Baiklah!" Sahut Naruto antusias

"Heh! Kamu jangan bengong aja! Cepat bekerja!" Perintah Sasuke

"Heh! Aku author! Kamu mau APA!" Sahutku *lohkokikut-ikutan?*

"Maaf-maaf" kata Sasuke meminta maaf

"Sekali lagi kau begitu padaku kupecat kamu!" Kataku santai *eh*

"Iya-iya…" Kata Sasuke santai

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan…

"Ya! Perutku sudah kenyang ayo kita lanjutkan perjalan!" Kata Naruto semangat sambil mulai melangkah

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Sakura. Naruto pun langsung terjatuh ketika mendengar teriakan Sakura yang sudah seperti memakai stereo volume paling besar. Begitu juga yang lain menutup telinga mereka.

"Woy! Telingaku bisa rusak kalo gini, ga usah teriak-teriak!" Ketus Naruto.

"Maaf-maaf… kita kan harus bikin rencana dulu sebelum berangkat…" Kata Sakura

"Permintaan maaf diterima… baiklah kalau begitu kita harus minta petunjuk dari tertua yaitu… Sasuke" kata Naruto

BLETAK! Di pukulah kepala Naruto hingga benjol

"Aku bukan tertua tau! Kalau menurutku sih kita sebaiknya memanjat ke atas pohon saat pagi besok, karna akan lebih mudah untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari sini" Kata Sasuke

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita harus membuat tenda di sini ya?" Tanya Kiba

"Tentu saja dasar bodoh!" Ketus semua orang disana samapai-sampai hewan-hewan yang disana pun ikut kesal melihat tingkah laku Kiba *loh?*.

Mereka pun bekerja sama untuk membuat tenda sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka mengerjakannya akhirnya jadilah 6 tenda yang siap untuk ditiduri. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung tidur.

Keesokan harinya mereka langsung memulai rencana yang sudah diberitahukan malam kemarin. Setelah sekitar dua jam sampailah mereka pada tujuan mereka, yaitu villa mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona…" Sambut pelayan disana.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau pelayan yang mengantarkan kami ke villa ini memakai kapal yang rusak itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Benar sekali" Jawab pelayan itu

-TBC-

A/N: Annyeong! Mian ya baru bisa rilis (cieee) maksudku updet fanfic lagi… biasa orang sibuk *BLETAKK* maaf-maaf. Aku harap kalian tidak bosan membaca fic chapter ini… karena humornya dikurangi di chapter ini. Kalo di fic ini ada suatu kesalahan atau kelebihan *mungkin?* tolong klik tulisan:

REVIEW

Ya….! Hehe


End file.
